


When you walk in golden halls

by Favaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, HP-Next Generation, M/M, family get together, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favaar/pseuds/Favaar





	1. Chapter 1

"So remind me again, sweetheart" Harry grumbled as he pulled at the tight collar of his shirt.  
"Why we're inviting that kniving troublemaker"

Ginny floated over in a black cotton dress, her tanned shoulders rising from the wide, scooping neckline. Her auburn hair was swished back into a loose messy bun held together with a pearl ornament. 

"Because, sweetheart" she mimicked her husband in the way she was known to do at times. She set to work on fixing Harry's hopeless job at tying his tie.

"Lily and James have formed some kind of friendship with their son"

"How is that our problem" Harry surled, combing his black hair to the side with his fingers. 

"I would like" the red head sat down on their bed and began pulling a pair of black mules on her feet  
"to get to know whoever our children are spending time with. And maybe..."

She stopped, her face uncharacteristically worried, her small features hardening.

Maybe Albus can finally make a friend. Get out of the house and have fun"

 

There was a banging on the door just then. 

"knock LIGHTLY, James, LIGHTLY" Harry bolted to the door. Ginny didn't blink; she was used to children invading her privacy. 

 

 

Scorpius secured the slim silk tie and smoothed it down. His mother, who was not mean but severely traditional, instructed him to wear it when they visited his friends. 

His room was full of tall, dark furniture that stood above him always, like shadows.  


"Scorpius, are you ready yet" he heard his fathers irritated voice through the door. 

"No" he lazily called over his shoulder. 

"Well get ready. We're not going if you're not done in five minutes"

The short blond sighed and stood up straight in front of the mirror on his wardrobe. His long black robes stopped just above the toes of his converse, which he knew his mother wouldn't approve of him wearing. His watery, wide blue eyes stared at his reflection. 

"Scorpius. NOW" his father rapped his bedroom door again. 

Scorpius turned from the mirror to open the door. He was about to see friends for the first time in his life: James and Lily Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a snap. A suction that pulled at Scorpius's skull, threatening to pull him away from his father, who's arm he clung to. Then it stopped. 

The small blond swayed on his feet, feeling ill.   
"STOP it, son. You've apparated with your father many times before" his mother didn't look down at him as she spoke, only stroked the fur lining of her scarf. 

Scorpius still clutched his fathers arms, which he knew annoyed him. However, he still felt quite sick. 

"I remember the first couple of times I apparated. You'll get used to it" his father told him, casting down at him a tight smile. 

 

Lily sat on the couch, securing her hair in the ponytail that Harry had fumblingly made. Her pink dress up shoes poked out of the silver dress that Ginny picked out. 

"Lily, why do you care so much about how you look? It's just Scorpius" James jeered, leaning over the couch to annoy his younger sister. 

Lily sniffed, then stood up, wobbling in the ridiculous shoes. 

"Lily, come stand by James to welcome them in. Harry, you stand- HARRY" 

Harry quickly came out from the bedroom, where he was avoiding having to do exactly this; welcome his old nemesis into his house. 

There was a snapping noise outside their house, on the dark street corner. 

"Alright, everyone's here. Perfe-ALBUS " Ginny called upstairs. 

There was a knock. Ginny looked at Harry, clearly expecting him to get the door. Harry glared. Ginny sighed and swung it open herself. 

"Astoria! Draco! Well, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

Astoria nodded, giving Ginny a little fake hug while stiffly patting her back. 

Scorpius walked right over to James, high fiving the taller boy. He ruffled Lily's ponytail with skinny fingers.   
"How've you guys been?" He smiled. 

Draco tried to give his son a warning look that said 'use your manners', but Scorpius was already running upstairs with the Potter children. 

The blond turned around to find Harry, crossing his arms, staring at him with a grim expression, eyes dead underneath his spectacles. It was an expression that begged for help, but Draco realized, he was probably the reason Harry wore the expression in the first place. 

"er... Potter. So you've got kids now"

Harry nodded. 

"Well so've I. Scorpius can already ride a broom. Joining the quidditch team in the fall" 

Ginny ushered the adults into the dining room. 

"I have a bottle of 1985 fire whisky. Amazing year. Amazing music" Ginny made light conversation as she whisked around the dining table.   
"Dear, would you mind?" She handed the bottle to Harry, a couple of glasses held in her other hand.   
Harry snapped out of his thoughts of hatred for Draco to pop open the lid with his wand.


	3. Chapter 3

James and Lily had been showing Scorpius their racing broom that Ginny had bought for them. To share, James spat the last words. Scorpius, in fact, had the exact same one, except his had a custom build with a wider seat and was painted black. 

The blond had felt slightly envious when James zipped up and down the hall on the broom; he wasn't allowed to ride his broom indoors at his house. 

"Where's your bathroom?" Scorpius asked them after a while. Lily told him it was on top of a cloud on top of the sky. James rolled his eyes and said "down the hall, third door on the right". 

 

The hallway was pitch black and Scorpius didn't know where the light switch was. He felt along the walls, then touched a doorknob and curled his fingers around it. 

He walked into the room, but it didn't appear to be a bathroom. He took another step, then stumbled over something hard. As he flailed to the ground, perfectly combed hair falling askew, he was caught in some sort of net.

In a tangle of skinny limbs, he fell ungraciously to the floor. After a second, pinpoint of light fell on Scorpius's face, nearly blinding him.

"Would you mind getting off of me" Someone said calmly. 

the light was coming from a wand in the right hand of someone he had evidently tackled. 

There was a sound of someone coming up the stairs.

"Albus? What's going- oh dear" Ginny's voice came from the dark doorway. She flicked the light switch on, illuminating the room. 

Scorpius, in a heap of blankets and books, was practically nose to nose with and was practically crushing beneath him the youngest Potter son.

"I'm s-sorry" he fumbled and tried to break free of the blanket's hold with Ginny's help. 

"Albus there is a time and place for blanket forts, remember what I told you?" Ginny sighed as she hoisted the blond to his feet with surprising strength. 

"Yes" Albus said quietly from under a heap of books and blankets. 

"Here" Scorpius extended his hand for the boy to take. He was surprised to see the other boy looking at him and he beheld him for a moment. 

Albus's stared at Scorpius with inquisitive green eyes before taking his hand. He was far lighter than Scorpius estimated, and he pulled Albus's lanky wrist too hard, making them both stumble. 

"If you two are alright, I'm going back downstairs. I'll be up in a bit ok?" Ginny smoothed her sons hair and stepped back down the stairs. 

The boys stared, surrounded by an utter mess. 

 


End file.
